Devices herein generally relate to those that utilize rollers to form nips for transporting sheets of media, and more particularly to components that have nips that direct sheets of media to exit a device.
Complex machines are formed of many diverse components, and often many individual components are combined into assemblies that perform a specific function. Assemblies can be interchangeably used in different device models, which adds efficiency to manufacturing operations.
In one example of an assembly, two or more flat, elongated rolls or rollers (at least one of which is driven) are positioned in a sheet feeding assembly to be in contact so as to form a nip that drives flat items, such as continuous-feed webs, or cut sheets, of print media (paper, transparencies, plastic, metal, cloth, etc.). An exit roll assembly (e.g., an offset shuttle roll assembly) is often used as a component of a larger machine, such as a printer, copier, scanner, multi-function printing device, etc., to perform the function of causing printed flat print media to exit the larger sheet-handling machine.
However, sometimes a sheet-handling machine can produce sheets that exit to more than one type of device. In one example, the sheets exiting a printing device can be driven by the nip of an exit roll assembly to a finisher transport (FT) device or a center tray (CT) device. Sheets are fed to finisher transport device at a different angle from sheets that are fed to a center tray device and, therefore, different offset shuttle roll assemblies are sometimes used in the same model sheet handling device based on whether that sheet handling device will be connected to a finisher transport device or a center tray device.
The proliferation of different types of assemblies adds complexity, and can result in the wrong type of assembly being utilized. Incorrect assembly usage prevents proper device operation, which wastes time and device resources and decreases user satisfaction.